


lumos. // hogwarts stony au.

by peachyytomlinson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyytomlinson/pseuds/peachyytomlinson
Summary: in potions class, amortentia is brewed, feelings are spewed.





	lumos. // hogwarts stony au.

“Today,” Professor Slughorn smiles, looking over his fifth year class, the last class of the day. “We will be brewing Amortentia.” 

Half the class groans, the other giggles. Steve Rogers, on the other hand, glows bright red as he fiddles with his wand on the table. Tony cackles from the left of him, making his heart race profusely. Bucky slaps him in the back of the head, sending Steve a comforting smile. Yeah, Bucky knows. 

Bucky knows that he's in love with Tony. Steve shuffles uncomfortably as Slughorn starts calling out pairs.   
“Barnes and Wilson.”

“Romanoff and Barton.” 

“Rogers and Stark.”

No. No, no, no, no. Steve thinks, not this potion, any other potion and he’d be fine. He finds Bucky's eyes in the midst of everyone scrambling to find their partners in the room. ‘It’s okay, you're okay.’ Bucky mouths to him, noticing how pale Steve is becoming.

Tony gets up and plops down next to Steve, offering him a wolfish smile, but drops when he notices that Steve looks as pale as Peeves. “You a’ight?” Tony asks and Steve just nods, getting up to grab the potion ingredients. Tony's eyes flitter over to Bucky, who just shakes his head, smiling at the flushed Steve who passes him and Sam. 

Steve comes back with all the ingredients piled in his hands, and Tony won't lie; Steve looks cute as hell. With his untamed blond hair, his wide baby blue eyes, rosy blush mixing with his freckles and the scars that run along his nose and jawline. He’s just too cute. Steve starts carefully setting down the ingredients on the table, and when Tony jumps up excitedly to help him, it causes Steve to flinch because he wasn't ready for his best friend to jump up like that. Tony giggles, yes giggles and looks at Steve with a love-struck smile. Steve and Tony finish setting the ingredients down, and Steve goes back to his seat, silently looking over at Bucky for some type of help. “Ready, Steeb?” Tony asks, pulling Steve out of his trance. “Mhm,” he says, leaning his forearms on the table. 

Tony starts making the potion, only letting Steve help here and there. 

He wants to impress his crush, and he’s determined to do it all on his own. Halfway through making the potion, Professor Slughorn comes over with a smile. “Smell anything yet, boys?” He asks, and both boys shake their heads no.

Although, when Slughorn walks away, a smell wafts into Steve’s nose.

The smell of wet dog, cigarettes, and coffee. His eyes go wide, looking over at Bucky, who meets his eyes with the same fear. "Steeb, you okay?" Tony asks, and Steve nods, face flushing again. Tony sniffs, then he does it again. "Why..." He mutters, catching Steve's attention. "Does it smell like coffee and Axe body spray to you?" He asks, and Steve hears Bucky choke on his spit from across the room. Steve shakes his head shyly, cheeks lighting aflame again. Bucky starts giggling which catches Steve's and Tony's attention. Tony frowns, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders, throwing Bucky a scowl. "Excuuseeee you, Bucko. What seems to be the matter?" Tony smirks, the smell coming back to him. 

"Are you ACTUALLY that dumb?" Bucky laughs, his face turning red from lack of oxygen. Tony scowls, burying his face into Steve's sweater. "What's he talkin' about, Steeb?" He whispers, and Steve's face is lit up like a Christmas tree. "I-I dunno, T-Tiny.." Steve whispers back, shooting Bucky a death glare from across the classroom.

Twenty minutes later, when everyone's done with their potions, Slughorn starts making the class share what they smell. He starts in the front, making some Hufflepuffs and Slytherins say their smells. Slughorn reaches Sam and Bucky, looking at them with a patient smile. "I smelt new quills.. books.. And-and cookies." Bucky stutters, casting a quick glance to Sam who's looking at him with a small smile. "Very nice, Mister Barnes; and you, Mister Wilson?" Slughorn asks, waiting for Sam to tell. "Well, Professor Slughorn sir, I smelt seawater, fresh broom polish, and.. fresh pumpkin pastries, like freshly baked straight out of the oven-" Sam cuts himself off before he gets carried away in talking about how lovely the scent is. Bucky perks up, looking at him even though Sam isn't looking at him, a wide smile on his face. Steve smiles at Bucky, happy that he's happy. 

The happy feeling turns into anxiety as Slughorn walks over to him and Tony, who perks up, excited to tell the class what he smelt in the potion. "Well, what did you two boys smell?" He asks, giving them the same smile Sam and Bucky were awarded. "Can I go first, Steeb?" Tony asks like a kid on Christmas morning; making Steve fall more in love with his carefree personality. "Y-Yeah.." He whispers dreamily, ignoring Bucky's crude motions out of the corner of his eye. "Sir! I smelt chocolate, like LOADS of chocolate. I also smelt campfire... and, and woods! Like, like damp woods at nighttime." 

From across the room, Rhodey is looking at his best friend like he's fucking insane, because HOW has Tony NOT realized he's smelling STEVE. Steve looks over at Bucky, and Bucky cracks a smile at Steve's panicked expression. "And Mister Rogers, what did you smell?"

Steve nearly falls out of his chair in surprise as he tries to recollect himself so he can at least stammer out what he smelt. "U-Uhm, I-I-" Steve tries to get words out, he really does, but Wade Wilson, his main tormentor cuts him off from the front of the room. "Y-You, yo-you what, R-Rogers. Huh!?" He roars in laughter, causing the other Slytherin members at his table to burst into laughter. Professor Slughorn frowns, Steve slouches down in his seat in embarrassment, Tony growls in Wilson's direction, and Bucky reaches for his wand, but Sam stops him before he gets himself expelled. "Mister Wilson, you know bullying isn't tolerated in my classroom. Ten points from Slytherin." Slughorn scolds, but Wade only rolls his eyes, muttering under his breath about how Steve is a freak and doesn't deserve anything. 

Slughorn turns back around, frowning when he notices Steve still slouched down in his chair, head hanging low. "Steve would you like to tell Mister Stark what you smelt and he can tell the class?" Slughorn asks kindly, and Steve nods quickly, ignoring the tightness in his chest and behind his eyes. Tony ducks his head down so Steve can see him; truly see him. See his smile, his kind eyes, his expression of awareness. "I smelt oil, cigarettes, a-and coffee." Steve whispers, his voice weak as he looks away from Tony's face; the one he's grown accustom to loving. 

Tony nods, determined to get this right for his best friend. 

He looks up, nodding at Slughorn, who's waiting with his signature patient smile. "Steve smelt oil, cigarettes, and coffee." 

Now, when Tony heard the words come out of his own mouth, things started piecing themselves together. He noticed that one, Steve doesn't tinker around with cars, but who does? Him. No one else in the whole entirety of the Gryffindor house smokes except for him. Who else drinks coffee as much as Tony? No one. 

It's him. Steve smelt him. 

Then Tony thinks back to what he smelt. Campfire, woods, and chocolate. Who spends as much time in the Forbidden Forest that he possibly can? Steve. Who leaves in the middle of the night when he has nightmares and comes back in the early morning smelling of damp wood? Steve. Who always carried chocolate on him because he cared about the well-being of his classmates. 

Steven Grant Rogers. 

When Slughorn calls the end of class, Steve moves to run out of class, but Tony grabs his arm and spins him around. The classroom is silent, waiting to see what happens. 

Bucky, being the persistent idiot he is, walks by and mutters, “do it,” into Tony's ear, and walks to grab his bag.   
For a moment, Tony stares at Steve's eyes, contemplating his choices. 

Before Steve can comprehend what's going on, Tony is leaning forward, lips parting, eyelids falling softly against his cheeks. His hands slide down to Steve's waist, pulling him closer as their lips meet. It takes Steve a second, but after he's over the initial shock, he starts kissing back, tangling his hands up into Tony's dark hair. Bucky smiles, letting a small noise of cheer when Sam passes him two galleons. 

Most of the kids in the class awe at the boys as they head out to their common rooms to freshen up before dinner. One group though, and Bucky has had his hand on his wand ever since Wilson's asshole comment, walks over, sneering at them. 

“Oh look, the gaylords finally figured themselves out.” 

Bucky grows angry, stepping in front of Tony and Steve; Steve who's now hiding his face in Tony's shoulder. 

"Beat it, Wilson. They're happy and don't need the likes of you, ruining that." Bucky sneers, raising his want higher in warning. 

Wilson rolls his eyes and walks out of the room with a swish of his cloaks, his meatheads following out after him. 

"If you couldn't tell," Tony murmurs into Steve's hair, rubbing his shoulder. "I love you, Steeb. You're my one and only." Tony tells him, pressing a kiss to his unblemished forehead. "I love you, too."


End file.
